Perdido en el supermercado
by Seyram A-Annasak2
Summary: Cruzó sus brazos en señal de enojo y desaprobación, ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir?. Alzó los brazos en busca de algo de atención pero no se la daban.¿Es que acaso estaba pintado?Necesitaba una nueva mamá y un nuevo papá. Adiós Hana, adiós a los Tasakura


_**Perdido en el supermercado**_

Era 24 de Diciembre y un frío viento azotaba la residencia. Se notaba el mal tiempo afuera, bastante común para la temporada invernal, que pronosticaban casi todos los meteorólogos una blanca navidad. Y esperaban pacientemente a que sus amigos llegaran, sería la gran ocasión para que conocieran a su hijo, quien ya tenía casi dos años.

-Anna, creo que comenzó a nevar antes de tiempo y mis abuelos no podrán venir-Pronunció Yoh preocupado.- Ni mis padres, ni…

-¿Tamao?-Le cuestionó con esperanza.

No quería cocinar y no quería que Yoh lo hiciera, no era especialista en las grandes cenas.

-No… - Negó cuando Hana se acercó caminando con una pelota en las manos, esperando que él entendiera con pocas palabras que quería jugar con él.

Aunque ninguno de los dos prestó atención al pequeño que había resbalado con la alfombra de la sala. No lloró y eso era un gran alivio, sólo vio como sus dos padres caminaban tratando de hallar una solución al problema.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Hana no puede quedarse sin su navidad- Le dijo Anna con rudeza, especialmente cuando vio rodar a sus pies la pelota de su hijo.- Yoh, te he dicho que no dejes los juguetes de Hana tirados en la sala.

Yoh le miró fastidiado. Dos horas antes había dejado todo impecable, y estaba seguro que esa pelota no estaba ahí. La tomó de las manos de Anna y se aventuró a sacarla de la sala con una patada, aunque eso no desconcertó a Anna, si lo hizo con el pequeño Hana, que torpemente se levantaba a perseguir su juguete.

La siguió y observó cómo se adentraba a la cocina. Todo estaba sucio y no quería ensuciarse, no porque fuera el niño más impecable, sino porque su madre ya le había advertido claramente que no quería manchas, especialmente hoy que se celebraba algo. Aunque era misión imposible porque el piso estaba muy sucio y él aún tenía traspiés.

-Yoh, te he dicho que no dejes mis galletas cerca de la mesa pequeña, Hana se las puede terminar- Escuchó a la distancia la voz de su madre replicar con enojo.

Se agarró de la toalla al pisar un jitomate en el piso y oyó a su padre llegar con su madre a la antesala, mismo tono, misma intensidad.

-Demasiado tarde, porque ya se las acabó.

E inevitablemente resbaló. Todo se manchó y más cuando chocó con la mesa, de la cual cayó un par de huevos. Ahora sí estaba en problemas, pero tenía que hacer una maniobra rápida antes de ser descubierto por sus padres, que después de un par de palabras bastante altas terminaban luchando.

Por fortuna no habían caído justo en su cara, pero sí se asustó cuando vio el suelo aún más sucio. Así que lentamente se sentó y optó por gatear, después de todo ya tenía su pantalón sucio. Avanzó y avanzó hasta que logró alcanzar la pelota, sólo que cuando lo hizo oyó la mesa retumbar.

-¿En la cocina?- Escuchó a su mamá decir con mucha agitación, como si estuviese muy agotada.

Vio como el cartón de huevos caía de la mesa y lo salpicaba de su líquido transparente. Después observó un cartón de leche caer y los sonidos… parecía que alguien se peleaba arriba de la mesa y lo hacía de forma muy violenta.

-No, Yoh, eso no….

¿Yoh? ¿Era su padre golpeando a su madre? No, él no era tan malo y después de tanto accidente, sólo eso nubló sus ojos. Quería llorar, su papá no hacía esas cosas, no, él no. Aunque eso lo único que provocó fue que la pelota se le soltara de las manos. Ahora veía como se dirigía a los pies de quien suponía era su padre, pero después de ver caer el tazón de harina supo que la pelea era bastante violenta.

Se animó a ir tras la pelota y lo único que consiguió fue que su padre la pateara hacia atrás, nuevamente a la antesala. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? ¿Y ahora? ¿Tendría que pasar por sobre ellos? Observó cómo se caía de la mesa el abrigo que llevaba su madre….No, seguro era porque se había acabado sus galletas, seguramente eso lo había molestado y ahora quería pegarle a su madre.

Cubrió sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos llenas de clara de huevo y esperó a que todo se acabara, pero al contrario, ahora Yoh había dejado su abrigo en el piso. Y notó como sus pies ahora se perdían en la mesa, seguramente se había subido a ella y claro, aprovechó esa oportunidad para salir gateando de ahí, qué importaba si se ensuciaba más, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Y lo estaba logrando, sólo que escuchó un ¿grito? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso le estaba dando golpes muy duros a su madre?

-No te detengas, Yoh…- Escuchó que decía con un tono muy raro, demasiado raro, pero ya no se detuvo, salió de la cocina y vio como su pelota se iba al rincón del sillón.

Tomó fuerzas y se levantó para tomarla, lo hizo bien, sólo que cuando la tomó se le ocurrió ver hacia donde estaban sus padres y notó como Anna le tomaba de los cabellos a su padre, no, seguramente le arrancaría el cabello. ¡No quería verlo! ¡En verdad que no!

Cerró los ojos y esperó a oír el grito de Yoh, pero este nunca llegó, porque el teléfono había sonado. Y ambos se detuvieron, él incluso se apoyó de la pared y esperó ver el siguiente movimiento de sus padres. Finalmente Yoh se había parado y lo había hecho de una forma tan torpe que casi le caía encima a su madre. Tomó el teléfono y contestó.

-¿Abuela?-Oyó su voz asustada y no era para menos, él también le tenía miedo a la ancianita malhumorada.- ¿Vas a venir? ¿En una hora?

¡No! Eso no era lo que él quería, en serio prefería estar solo en su habitación, como debería de estar, que pasar el día jugando con collares feos y pesados. Su susto era terrible, tanto que olvidó el balón que tenía en las manos y trató de caminar rápido a su cuarto. Y no era el único, ya que todos parecían moverse rápido, al menos eso escuchó cuando dejó el pasillo atrás.

-¡Yoh, qué desastre has hecho!- Oyó como su madre volvía a gritarle a su padre.

-¡¿Desastre yo?- Le contestó escandalizado- Anna, dijiste que no me detuviera y que yo te….

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Tu abuela va a llegar en una hora y no tenemos nada para darle!- Sí, ese era el tono que conocía y que lo asustaba, por eso apresuro su paso a su habitación, sólo que ahora vio como el balón que antes estaba en la antesala lo rebasaba por mucho.

-¡Yoh, ya estoy cansada de ver ese balón en mi casa o lo pinchas o te olvidas de dormir en mi cama!

Tanto que quería a su pelota y así de fácil se escapaba de sus manos. Aventuró su paso antes de oír como Yoh replicaba y cómo había tomado nuevamente a su madre de forma violenta. No, estaba vez sí le iba a pegar muy feo, más porque él la había comprado, quería agarrarla y mostrarles que la pelota estaba bien, que ya la tenía él, que ya no iba a molestarles.

Pero lo único que oyó fue el teléfono sonar otra vez y esta vez no paró a ver lo que ocurría, sólo caminó hasta dar con su pelota, pronto la tendría en sus manos y la guardaría, la protegería, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron con ella, alguien lo tomó y la alejó de ella. Su padre no escuchó los desesperados gritos que daba para alcanzar su juguete, menos el esfuerzo que le había costado agarrarla.

-Ponle un abrigo y vámonos.-Le indicó Anna con prisa.- Apresúrate, Yoh, las tiendas cierran temprano.

Lo sentó sobre el sofá y le puso el impermeable amarillo, ese que tanto odiaba. Lo hizo bastante rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando lo hizo.

Y así de fácil lo tomó. Eso ya le quedaba muy apretado y no lo dejaba moverse bien. Fue entonces que su madre notó que traía puesto y le dio miedo esa mirada.

-¡Yoh, no seas tonto, ese impermeable es de lluvia! ¡Eso no le va a proteger!

Suspiró y se sintió tranquilo, le quitarían esa cosa y aparte, ella no había notado cuan sucio estaba, sólo que en vez de hacerlo de la forma correcta, había tomado otro y se lo había puesto encima. ¡Estaba ahogándose! Y no pudo protestar porque le había dado el zumo de naranja para callarlo.

Tomó ventaja de eso y en cuanto subieron al taxi se quitó el biberón de la boca para escupirle a su padre, pero él no se quejaba, ¿por qué no le molestaba? Sólo hasta que sintió los brazos de su madre y la forma en que le volvía a dar el biberón con jugo, supo que ninguno le hacía caso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Anna? ¡La abuela se va a dar cuenta que no cocinamos!- Le decía Yoh preocupado, mientras revisaba la lista de víveres.- ¡Dejamos la casa hecha un desastre!

Y Hana se molestó ahí sentado en las piernas de su madre, volvió a escupirle jugo a Yoh y é no lo notaba, él volvía a colocarle el biberón en la boca. ¿Cuánto más haría eso? Por lo menos una docena de veces, las veces que él lo había hecho.

Sí, ahora se molestó, mordió el biberón para poder sacar el mayor líquido posible y estaba duro, muy duro. ¿Por qué su madre quería que le duraran tanto esas cosas? No debía comprarlas tan duraderas y se alegró cuando logró morderlo más, pero en ese momento Anna se levantó del asiento y tiró a la basura su plan cuando él soltó el biberón en la calle.

-Anna, se te olvido algo.- Le detuvo Yoh rápidamente.

Jamás se había mareado cuando le daban vueltas, pero ahora podría considéralo, porque su madre había girado de una forma tan brusca que casi se mareó, pero al menos recogería su biberón de la calle.

-¿Qué?

-No le has pagado al del taxi- Señaló Yoh con una risa inherente a su persona.

-¿Y es que no lo puedes hacer tú?- Le señaló dándole a un mareado Hana cuando ella giró de nueva cuenta.

-Oh… no me hagas recordarte porque tienes tú el dinero, Anna.- Le dijo con bastante prisa.- Paga y yo te veo adentro.

Su cabecita daba vueltas, especialmente después de pasar por esa puerta giratoria. Yoh lo metió en el carrito que tanto adoraba ir de compras, le gustaba el volante y sentir que estaba en un coche pequeño, pero ahorita mismo no tenía muchas ganas de manejar.

-Hana, pórtate bien, voy por otro carrito.- Le dijo al niño antes de ir corriendo por el carro de las compras grandes.

Y nada más lo vio correr con bastante prisa, especialmente cuando era el último que quedaba, porque la gente pasaba y pasaba y él ya se había cansado. Se sentó y dejó sus bracitos de lado. Ni ganas de moverse, ni de intentar siquiera estacionar su carrito fuera de los otros. Entonces oyó la voz de Anna.

-¡¿Y te ha dejado solo?- Escuchó su tono molesto- ¡Cómo si los niños los vendieran en aparador!

Sólo la miró y se asustó cuando una mujer regordeta se acercó a su rostro. No le importó agacharse hasta donde estaba él, simplemente le tomó y jaló de sus mejillas. Eso sí que lo avivó y le dio dos manotazos antes de que ella ya exclamara lo habitual.

-¡Pero qué bello niño tiene!- Un grito horroroso para sus oídos.

Eso siempre le alegraba a su madre y no sabía bien del por qué, pero tendía a llevarlo sobre sus brazos y decir…

-Gracias, mi trabajo me ha costado.

-¿En serio es suyo? ¿En verdad?- Oyó la incredulidad de la mujer, mientras le acariciaba con fuerza la mejilla izquierda.- ¿Me dejaría darle un beso?

¿Un beso? ¿Qué era un beso? Pero no se sintió atemorizado, sino hasta que sintió como la mujer le pegaba los labios a su frente y cómo utilizaba su fuerza bruta para desnucarlo, porque seguro que lo que quería era arrancarle la cabeza y pataleó, la golpeó con sus manitas, pero nada consiguió.

Se tocó su frente, ahí donde esa mujer le había babeado y se horrorizó cuando vio sus manitas pintadas de rojo.

-Siempre quise dejarle una marca de un beso a un niño- Se jactó alegre la mujer- Y más a un niño tan lindo como el suyo.

Y eso pareció hacer enojar a Anna, especialmente porque sintió como empujaba hacia adelante el carrito. Aunque él estaba seguro que no había prendido el vehículo, por lo que no se explicaba que se moviera, Yoh solía decirle cómo ponerle la llave al hoyito.

-Mam…

-¡Óigame bien, si usted le vuelve a poner una mano a mi hijo, yo…!

Y nuevamente el cochecito se movió y ensució la llave con la pintura que la señora le había dejado en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- Escuchó la voz de Yoh- ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Sí, besó a mi hijo y está presumiendo de haberlo hecho, es algo tan… si la hubieses escuchado tú mismo la hubieras pateado.

Pero ahora el que pataleaba en el cochecito era Hana, que no podía arrancar su vehículo.

-Mam…a

-Señora, le pido que respete a mi esposa y a mi hijo. Esa no es una conducta apropiada para su edad.

-¡¿Yo? ¡Ella comenzó a presumirme y yo sólo le he dado un beso, eso es todo!- Gritó escandalizada la mujer y él ya no estaba para gritos.

-Ya, Anna, déjala, seguro no tiene por eso es que le ha gustado tanto el nuestro.- Restó tola importancia al asunto, porque Anna tendía a exagéralo un poco, pero…

Sin embargo, no esperó el aventón del carrito y no esperaba sin duda que su padre gritara en el suelo lamentando que la mujer que lo había manchado le hubiese caído encima tal cual se veía en la tele.

-¡Seguridad!-Escuchó los gritos de más mujeres-¡Está mujer lo va a fracturar!

Él veía impresionado como su padre trataba de decir algo, pero fue muy tarde, porque no tardó en moverse su carrito y nuevamente sin su permiso. Fue ahí que comprendió la verdad, ¡él no movía su vehículo!

Cruzó sus brazos en señal de enojo y desaprobación, ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir? Pues mucho más porque vio como su madre empujaba su carrito, dejando atrás a su papá, ahí tirado y lo llamó con esfuerzo, con lo poco que podía balbucear, lo poco que podría entenderse y no, aún así lo dejó tirado.

-Tranquilo Hana, tu padre está bien-le dijo con enfado, con palabras que apenas podía pronunciar de su boca- Él estará con nosotros en pocos minutos.

Dobló la esquina y vio desaparecerla cara de su padre en medio de tanto sufrimiento y casi se cae de frente cuando escuchó el sonido de muchas latas caerse, y personas correr hacia el lado contrario. Se enojó cuando su madre paró de golpe, encima que lo manejaba ella, no lo hacía nada bien.

-Apresúrate, Yoh, tu abuela va a llegar en poco tiempo- Indicó Anna a un Yoh que venía caminando con esfuerzos.

Y notó como olímpicamente se preocupaba por él. ¡Al fin le haría caso! Pero estaba molesto, él casi llorando por él y aquí estaba como si nada. Le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y lo sacó de ahí ¿por qué? ¡No lo entendía! Pero acabó por comprenderlo cuando lo obligó a caminar.

-Lo siento, Hana, hay que dejar el carrito, mamá casi mata a una señora allá atrás y no queremos llamar más la atención.-le dijo cansado- Pero no puedo cargarte, así que vas a caminar.

Y Anna continuó reclamando, ¿por qué siempre gritaban? Y lo peor, después de gritar se pelearían arriba de la mesa o en el sofá, o en la cama o también en la alfombra de la sala y no quería, ya no quería ver esa reacción tan violenta.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Esa mujer no dejaba de aplastarte!-Replicó la rubia- Además, Zenki no le hizo nada.

-No, sólo la aventó contra una torre de latas y todas le cayeron encima.- Dijo Yoh casi con gracia- Aunque creo que debería agradecértelo.

-Sí, deberías agradecérmelo-Le contestó altiva y Hana sintió como Anna le acariciaba la espalda.

Al fin algo de atención para él! Sí, eso era lo que esperaba, no, espera eso no…

-Dame un beso y puedo olvidarme de los gritos por un rato.

¿Un beso? No, un beso no, jamás, ya no quería ver más pintura roja, no lo permitiría. Se volteó y vio cerca la cara de su madre, fue un momento lento, su padre estaba a punto de pegarle en la cara y por fortuna, lo detuvo. Con la poca fuerza que tenía se impulsó hacia adelante y brincó sobre su madre, tirándola en el acto.

Se movió con torpeza sobre el cuerpo de su madre y no le sorprendió oír un deje de dolor de ella, si él también lo había sentido, también la había dolido y mucho.

-¿Estás bien, Anna?-Le preguntó preocupado el castaño.- No pensé que Hana hiciera algo así.

-¿Te sacó el aire?-cuestionó Yoh de nueva cuenta- Creo que fue un golpe muy duro.

-Mucho, ese niño es igual de…

-¿De valiente que yo?-se acercó a bromearle, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Brusco- Le comentó antes de tomar una canasta para las compras.- ¿Sabías que tu abuela va a venir y no le pediste a Tamao que viajara con anticipación?

-A ti no te gusta que venga Tamao- Le recordó- La última vez creo que no me dejaste dormir toda la noche.

¿Y así lo ignoraban otra vez? Ya ni siquiera se molesto en girar el volante, lo dejó a un lado e incluso le pegó por ser un tonto juego. Ni de broma lo iban a volver a engañar, pero no, cómo iban a hacerlo si no le hablaban ahora.

-Sí, para que no pensara en meterse entre nosotros.-se jactó Anna.

-¡Anna!

-Qué? Lo disfrutas más que yo-Replicó con gracia la rubia.

Y cruzó los brazos ¿Es que acaso estaba pintado? E inevitablemente miró sus manos pintadas de rojo. Alzó los brazos en busca de algo de atención. Gritando incluso, pero al parecer el altavoz opacaba un poco su delgado y suave grito.

-¡Ofertas en el pasillo 4! Comida navideña…

¿Comida? Pero si él no tenía hambre y ya estaba cansado de ver a sus padres pelearse y pelearse, necesitaba una nueva mamá que no le gritara y un nuevo papá que no le engañara con un cochecito. Ni que se dieran besos, ni… nada agarro una bolsa con fruta en el piso y lo colocó en su lugar. Adiós Hana, adiós a los Tasakura.

Y nada más los vio correr hacia el otro lado, se veía que llevaban prisa y no le importó, se escondió en el pasillo hasta que alguna familia lo recogiera y lo comprara. Ahora fue cuando recordó a su padre explicándole que el juguete que quería costaba muy caro porque tenía un papelito pegado, justo como el que se le pego a la mano.

Listo, en su frente se veía bien. Y esperó. Se acostó, se sentó, se volvió a parar, pero no fue hasta que otro niño de su edad le dio la mano que se animó a caminar.

Sólo que cuando le tomó la mano, lo jaló muy feo, tanto que lo tiró. Odiaba cuando lo hacían tropezar, sólo él podía caerse, así que también le dio un tirón en cuanto se paró.

Se veía grande, bastante para el tamaño con que creía verlo antes de agarrarle la mano. Y por eso mismo, porque lo había hecho caer, se paró furioso, casi al borde del llanto y corrió hacia él.

¿Qué le había dicho su mamá sobre eso? No lo recordaba, pero mientras su piernitas avanzaran, ya era algo de mucho esfuerzo. Tomó el impulso y vio un carrito como el que estaba antes, se sentó y giró la llavecita.

No reaccionaba y el niño venía muy rápido, quería llorar, iba a llorar, pero entonces… mágicamente arrancó y se percató que alguien le había salvado la vida.

-Pero qué lindo bebé tenemos aquí-Dijo aquella joven mujer- Debes de estar perdido, pero nadie ha reportado a un bebé perdido, así que seguro no tienes a nadie, ¿no es así?

¿Perdido? ¿Qué cosas tan raras le estaba preguntando? No entendía bien lo que ella pensaba, pero ya quería bajarse del carrito, estaba por pasar los juguetes en ese pasillo.

-No te preocupes, tus nuevas hermanitas te van a querer mucho-Le decía con emoción- Oh… mira qué bonito cabello tienes, tú te vas a llamar….Frederick.

¿Frederick? ¿Qué diablos decía ella? Y ya quería bajarse, sólo que cuando lo intentó lo tomó entre brazos y lo sentó de golpe en una carriola con tres niñas de su misma edad. Y hasta parece que las llamó con la mirada, porque todas se le fueron encima.

Intentó llamar a su mamá y al parecer algo había sonado parecido, pero en vez de obtener la benevolencia de la mujer que lo había rescatado, sólo aumento su ¿ternura?

-¡Oh! ¡¿Me has dicho mamá?¡-Dijo incrédula y con gran emoción- Lo sabía, eras el hijo que estaba esperando.

¡Vaya! Sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas tan malas, se arrancó el precio de la frente y aunque le dolió, nada se comparó con sus nuevas hermanitas tocándole la cabeza y el cabello. Malditas niñas.

-Vámonos, chicos, su padre nos espera en cajas-Les anunció alegre-Ya verás Frederick, tu padre te va a amar más que yo, siempre quiso un niño.

Sí, un niño tan mal portado como él, holgazán, flojo, lindo, tierno…

-Mira qué listo es este niño-Recordó a su madre decir con orgullo cuando armó su primer rompecabezas- Sin duda va a ser muy inteligente.

-Sí, es muy listo, verdad… ¿florecilla indomable?-Y la risa de su padre cuando se burlaba de su nombre, también le causaba gracia y ahora ya tenía nueva familia.

Sí, tal vez ahora sí lloraría, extrañaba a sus padres a pesar de que el día de hoy no le prestaran atención. Los quería y quería verlos.

Estaba resignado, para cualquier lado que se moviera chocaba con la cabeza de la otra niña, se movía y estaba a punto de caerse al suelo. Sí, su vida iba a ser muy diferente, mucho…

-¿Y esté niño?-Escuchó la voz de su nuevo padre impresionarse.

-Es un niño abandonado-Contestó la mujer-Estaba solo y muy maltratado, será un buen hijo, ¡incluso ya me dice mamá!

-¿Mamá? ¿Y dices que no tiene padres aquí?-Cuestionó con incredulidad, tomándolo entre sus brazos.-Se ve que es un niño fuerte.

-Sí, lo es, ¡Frederick es el hijo que tanto hemos estado buscando!

¿Otra vez el tal Frederick? Hana… se llamaba Hana, incluso no sabía porque su padre estaba empeñado en decir Anna en vez de Hana, pero al menos eso se parecía, no que Frederick no se parecía en nada a su nombre, incluso prefería que le dijera florecilla indomable.

-Bien, nos lo quedamos.

¿Qué? ¿Quedarse? No, no, no, él no era un juguete para que se lo quedaran. Cruzó los brazos y expresó su malestar desviando la mirada. Sí, como le encantaba a su madre esa pose de arrogancia, esperaba que a ellos no les pareciera de la misma forma.

-Mira, ¿no es encantador?-Exclamó alegre la mujer.

-Sí, pero apresúrate a pagar o se nos hará tarde para la cena-Le dijo el hombre tomando con firmeza a su nuevo hijo- Será mi orgullo.

Sus dedos índices se tocaron con pena, como si le animara a tenerle un poco de lástima, si brincaba se caería y no quería pegarse en la cabeza.

-Hana…-pronunció con muchos esfuerzos y después de tantos balbuceos.

-¡Oh! ¡Quiere una flor!-Exclamó sorprendida su nueva madre- ¡Es un encanto, creo que ni nuestras hijas me gustan tanto!

¿Flor? Dijo Hana, no flor. Él dijo cómo se llamaba, no quería llamarse Frederick, si se lo llevaban al menos que supieran como se llamaba, pero lo único que hicieron fue darle una flor de chocolate.

-Come cariño, pronto nos iremos-Le dijeron casi a la par mientras lo dejaban con las niñas, sólo que no esperó reencontrarse con ella…

-¡Ese niño!-Gritó a todo pulmón la mujer regordeta de hace rato-¡Ese niño!

Le dio miedo, tanto que incluso abrazó a sus hermanas.

-¡Deje a Frederick en paz!-Salió en su defensa su nueva madre.

-¡Yo no lo dejo en paz, por su culpa el tipejo ese me tiró encima una pila de latas!-Gritó iracunda-Así que en venganza me lo llevaré.

¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡No! Y su nuevo padre entró a su rescate, se veía que se estaba peleando y todo por él.

Fue inevitable, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, no hubo nadie en el supermercado que no escuchara sus lamentos, las lágrimas le corrían por sus mejillas como agua salada y sólo así los adultos dejaron de pelear.

Su nueva madre lo cargó y eso no lo alivio, cómo iban a calmarlo si ya no vería a sus padres de nuevo. Siguió llorando y la mujer que quería llevárselo se escapó del tumulto que se había formado. El hombre que lo cargó también intentó calmarlo, le dio un peluche, un dulce, pero nada.

-Ma…má- Pronunció en medio de su llanto.

Y no esperó que ella apareciera entre esas personas. Casi brinca de alegría cuando la vio y cuando notó la presencia de su padre.

Anna se acercó hasta él para tomarlo con calma. Fue inercia, porque en cuanto sintió los tibios brazos de su madre la abrazó y dejó de llorar. Todos se veían confusos, casi tanto como lo estaba la rubia al descubrir que su hijo no estaba.

-¿Es… su hijo?-Cuestionó incrédula la mujer que lo había tomado por su retoño.

-Nuestro hijo-Acompañó Yoh a Anna en aquel pequeño círculo de personas.

-Es un descuido, él estaba a punto de irse con nosotros, nosotros…

-Sé que suena extraño, pero aunque lo hayamos perdido de vista, yo hubiese sentido que él se iba-Defendió Yoh con una sonrisa tranquila-Sé cuando él no está cerca y cuando se siente mal.

-Así es- Afirmó Anna- Ahora, váyanse, ya todos tienen lo que quieren.

Ella estaba firme y así le gustaba, sólo que cuando dio vuelta y vio a esa pareja entristecerse por el hecho de que no lo tendrían más, esperó alguna reacción extra y la tuvo.

-¡Espere! Antes… quiero darle un abrazo a Frederick-La detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Frederick?-Cuestionó extrañada Anna.

Sí, Frederick Hana, pensó él niño cuando aceptó el abrazo de su posible mamá y más cuando el hombre se acercó a acariciar su cabello rubio.

-Hubiese sido un excelente hijo, pero ya que es tuyo-Le dijo a Yoh- Cuídalo bien.

-Lo haré.-Dijo relajado- Ahora nos tenemos que ir, Anna.

Hana…, se llamaba Hana, no Anna. Pero ya que, algún día su padre aprendería a decir bien su nombre, por mientras sólo agitó su manita en señal de despedida a sus hermanas.

Su madre lo acunó en sus brazos e iba susurrando muchas cosas, tantas que no sabía bien qué decía.

-No te vuelvas a escapar-Oyó entre esas palabras- Seamos o no malos padres, te queremos con nosotros, ¿entendiste Hana?

Yoh le sonrió a Anna y no pudo evitar preguntarse bien del por qué lo decía, si ella hacía todo lo posible por no ser tan cursi con su hijo.

-¿Le vas a decir que lo amas?-Preguntó Yoh tomando la bolsas del supermercado.

-No- Contestó Anna acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, que la miraba fijamente.- Eso ya lo sabe.

-¿Segura?-Le cuestionó mientras salían de la tienda y paraban otro taxi.-A mí me lo dices muy de vez en cuando y a veces lo dudo.

-No dices lo mismo cuando dejo que me toques en…

Hana rió y se acomodó en el regazo de su madre cansado, casi agotado. Ya había jugado mucho, oído y visto demasiado, así que lo que ellos dijeran ya no le interesaba.

-Te amo- Le dijo Anna a Yoh- Pero lo amó más a él.

Yoh rió y abrazó a Anna mientras observaba como su pequeño cerraba los ojos.

-No creo que lo ames más a él-Le dijo al oído.- A mí me cuidas más.

-Él no me es infiel-Replicó Anna de inmediato.

-Yo tampoco-Respondió Yoh tomándole la manita a su hijo, que parecía dormitar tranquilo- Pero él te va a dejar un día, se irá y hará su vida lejos de nosotros.

-Entonces estarás conmigo-Dijo Anna segura- Y te seguiré amando igual, no te preocupes.

-Gracias…

-De nada-Contestó Anna- Ahora paga el taxi.

Media hora más tarde la abuela había llegado a la pensión y ellos ya la esperaban con una cena esplendorosa, que se habían ocupado de decorar como si pareciera casera.

-Se ve bien, pero ahora quiero ver al niño, ¿Dónde está la flor?

-Hana, abuela.-Corrigió Yoh con gracia.- Está su recamara durmiendo.

-Ese niño se la pasa durmiendo, la última vez que viene no se despegaba de su madre.

-Tenía seis meses, abuela-Replicó Yoh mostrándole la bien acomodada habitación de su hijo- Anna la decoro, ¿no es bonita?

-Sí, sí-Mencionó la anciana- Ve y ayuda a Anna, yo me quedó con este niño.

Salió y la abuela se quedó viendo como dormía plácidamente. Un flojo como su nieto, así que se animó a despertarlo, claro con tanta ropa cómo no iba a dormir horas y horas.

Abrió su chamarra y descubrió un impermeable en color amarillo, abrió el último y casi se infartó al contemplar….

-¡Yoh!-Le gritó escandalosamente- ¡Porque Hana está tan sucio!

_**FIN**_

* * *

**__****Notas finales**

_Hola queridos lectores y lectoras he aqui un oneshot muyy largooo, demasiado pero me ha encantado._

_Este fic esta escrito por Annasak2, es un regalo de cumpleaños que me hizo a mi (sey) y me ha gustado tanto que he que queria compartirlo con ustedes (claro que antes le he pedido permiso xD)_

_Tenia ganas de leer un fic donde saliera Hana y aqui esta. Espero que os haya gustado, y recordar que todo el merito es de Annasak2, es a ella a la que teneis que dirigir vuestros review. Bye!_

**_By:Seyram Asakura_**


End file.
